


I Love You’s That Don’t Make A Sound

by Borlaaq



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Grimm almost ruins an important party and Hornet is mad, Hornet is the only person Grimm is afraid of, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Other, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, THIS IS A HEALTHY POLYAMORY AREA, Teasing, Threesome, shes just very tired of walking in on grimm and her siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: The event schedule is fairly straightforward. A bit of mingling before Hornet gives a speech and crowns the Hollow Knight. Then there will be the feast and the night will end with the ball. Easy, Hornet said, not even Grimm’s heat could fuck this up.She did not, however, account for her own siblings and the fact that, maybe, they were the ones who would be most affected by Grimm’s current situation.





	I Love You’s That Don’t Make A Sound

> It starts innocently but somehow we know that it won’t stay that way
> 
> See, I know the ending. I can see the hurricane is coming. 
> 
> Baby, bring it on, I say.
> 
> And scream that you want me. We’ll turn the heat up to 100 degrees
> 
> Sound out a warning, 
> 
> Tell them that hurricane is coming better get out of the way.
> 
> You make me lose control.
> 
> The timebomb’s ticking so have mercy on our souls.
> 
> **\- Timebombs & Hurricanes by Written By Wolves**

 

A strongly worded letter demanding Grimm’s appearance at the newly built Palace of Hollownest arrives at what couldn’t be a worst time. Hornet’s signature left no room for his decline. As if he would, anyway, after he reads the reasoning for the event.

_ Celebration of the New King: Ambrosia.  _

The letter had used their name. Grimm will not miss it. Brumm is much more concerned. He hoovers anxiously as Grimm gets dressed, arms crossed. The Troupe Master pays him no mind, fretting with finding an outfit and constantly asking Brumm if it’s too much. He gives a non-committed answer each time. Grimm is fully grown but that doesn’t stop Brumm from worrying.

“Are you sure, master? You could wait until your… condition improves.”

“Hornet would have my head if I wasn’t there for them,” Grimm adjusts his cloak, examining himself in his floor length mirror. He doesn’t need to add how badly he wants to be there. Grimm never puts his relationships into words but Brumm knows that the Hollow Knight is special to him in a way maybe Grimm can’t even explain. Brumm has told them they’re mates at this point but Grimm always sputters and changes the topic. 

“Grimm…” Brumm says sternly, “You are in heat.”

He never takes it seriously. This is his first heat of his rebirth and Brumm knows how he gets. The first is always the worst and although Grimm has a talent for getting into trouble, it’s more the rest of the Kingdom Brumm doesn’t trust. Even just standing here, Brumm can smell the other man’s heat and it’s  _ strong _ . Not many bugs go into heat the way Grimm does and so his scent is sure to draw attention. And gods help them if Grimm gets worked up. Brumm can’t help but worry even when he knows better. 

Grimm pauses, jaw tight, “I can’t miss it.” His voice almost sounds sad and Brumm softens just a bit with a sigh.

He never was good at telling Grimm no. “Just… Don’t get into trouble.”

“I’m sure they’ll send you to retrive me if I do,” he winks. 

And that is not a call Brumm wants to deal with. 

–

Hornet notices immediately. “Gods be damned, Grimm! You could have called out!” She snarls, face flustered as soon as his smell hit her.

He is early to the event, in order to skip most of the crowds and to see if Hornet needed any help. He forgets that, in everything but knowledge,  _ he’s _ the youngest now. And Hornet seems intent on reminding him that she practically raised him. Her tone is the same one she used when he used to set the curtains on fire while practicing. He has the mind to tell her he’s been full grown for a while now but instead he simply gives an awkward smirk in apology.

“I will be  _ fine _ . You know as well as me, they would be heartbroken if I didn’t attend.”

She still has a hand over her face and she’s still blushing so hard that if Grimm didn’t realize the mess he’s in he would have laughed. “Yes! But… Fuck. Just don’t get into trouble or the Ritual will be starting ahead of schedule. And you better not distract them!”

“I would never, my lady,” he bows.

She shoves a bottle of perfume into his hands, “Use this. You’re going to attract the whole city at this rate.”

“It surely isn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

“I’ve had to excuse three guards since you showed up because of their...sudden  _ aliment. _ ” She goes back to looking over her papers and what he assumes is her speech as he haphazardly spritzes himself with the perfume. It smells like roses.

“Did you buy this for me?” He asks, turning over the bottle in his hands.

“It’s actually for Hollow– ”

“Ambrosia.”

“Ambrosia, sorry. Usually _ I _ name my siblings,” she shoots him a playful glare, “They… specifically requested that scent. It’s all I have.”

“I wonder why they would do that,” he whispers jokingly. 

“You’ve smitten them and that is the _ only _ reason I’m allowing you anywhere near the Kingdom, especially when you waltz in here smelling like you want to breed,” Hornet smooths her hand over her face and inhales, “Look, Grimm, I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for my siblings, for me,  _ for all of Hollownest _ ,” she pauses to meet his gaze, her eyes stern, “But I’ve already had to walk in on you and my siblings being intimate more times than I would like and you were never in heat before now.” 

“I can’t miss their crowning ceremony!” He almost whines, sounding more Grimmchild than ever. 

“Just keep an… appropriate distance, please. I’m begging you not to ruin this. That goes for both the Hollow Knight and the Shade Lord. Stay. Away. From both of them. Just for tonight.” 

“Oh? Even the God of Gods is going to grace us with their presence?”

“Yes,” Hornet answers out of instinct but then quickly, too quickly, adds, “Also off limits! I said that!” 

–

The event schedule is fairly straightforward and even Grimm can manage not to get in the way of it. A bit of mingling before Hornet gives a speech and crowns the Hollow Knight. Then there will be the feast and the night will end with the ball. Easy, Hornet said, not even Grimm’s heat could fuck this up. 

She did not, however, account for her own siblings and the fact that, maybe, they were the ones who would be most affected by Grimm’s current situation. 

To Grimm’s credit, though, he did admirably at keeping a respectable distance. He gave his congratulations to the Hollow Knight and spoke easily with the nobles. He only got a few odd looks. The few that did try to flirt with him found themselves in the shadow of the Shade Lord, who had shown up fashionably late. 

“You show up late and then scare off my dates,” Grimm jokes, refilling his wine glass.

The Shade Lord rolls their eyes, holding their own drink in one hand while they use their other set to sign, (I didn’t think they were your type.)

“Oh? And what do you think my type is?”

A static chuckle. (Gods, of course.) Grimm nearly drops his drink, face red, and so they add, (And an exception for demigods. Speaking of…) They to wave at the Hollow Knight who is weaving through the crowd towards them. 

“Go back to telepathy…” Grimm murmurs. 

(Nah.)

The Hollow Knight bows slightly to both of them, their fingers bushing Grimm’s hand before they sign, slowly with only having one hand, (Nice of you to show up.) 

(I’m not that late.) The Shade Lord’s fingers flick in slight irritation. 

“Don’t start bickering now,” Grimm interrupts, taking a drink of his wine. 

Any other sass is cut off as an aristocratic approaches them and quickly starts addressing the Hollow Knight. “Ah! The Pure Vessel! I have been looking everywhere for you!” 

They shift uncomfortably at the title and Grimm is quick to correct the man. “Do not call them that. The never where what their father deemed  _ pure _ ,” Grimm’s voice drips with venom, “You can call them the Hollow Knight if you must, but they  _ do _ have a name.” 

The aristocrat takes an exaggerated look up and down Grimm, eyes narrowed, before he sneers, “I did not realize the Court had jesters.” 

The Hollow Knight and Shade Lord exchange knowing looks, each taking a hold of Grimm’s hips under his cloak to hold him back. He doesn’t even react. Instead, Grimm’s fangs flash in an exaggerated smirk. Luckily, before he can say anything, Hornet appears from the crowd. “There you are, my Lord. I see you’ve met the God of Void and the God of Nightmares,” she says easily. Both of the void beings release their grips on Grimm.

The nobleman blinks, eyes flicking to Grimm and the Shade Lord before back to Hornet. “T-the...God of Nightmares?” His voice trembles.

Grimm smirks wider. 

“I believe you wanted to go over trade agreements?” Hornet continues with a wave of the hand. “Walk with me and we can see what we can work out.” 

Before the two of them can leave, Grimm bows and says, “Sleep easy, my friend.”

The aristocrat turns away quickly, so quickly, in fact, that he nearly trips over himself. The Shade Lord’s shoulders shake with a laugh. Grimm relaxes because, here and now, it’s so  _ easy _ . The three of them stand there together, then, drinking and picking at the appetizers until a guard comes to retrieve the Hollow Knight. Grimm watches them go, eyes drawn to the way their robes move around their legs and hips. They’re in robes so white it’s almost blinding, one armored pauldron over the shoulder of their missing arm and their nail hanging from their hip. A proper knight. A proper  _ king _ .

And how badly does he want to crawl under those robes…

“ _ You’re staring _ .” The Shade Lord’s voice echoes in his head and startles him so that he turns to face them.

“They...are very attractive,” Grimm blurts out, blushing. 

“ _ You really came here in heat _ ,” they smirk, eyes mischievous, and their shoulders shake with a silent chuckle. 

He crosses his arms self-consciously. “Like I’ve told  _ literally everyone _ who’s brought it up–”

“ _ You couldn’t miss it. I know _ ,” they wave one of their hands, “ _ But I really didn’t need to see half of those thoughts. I have Ghost’s heart, they’re still my sibling, and I did not want to know what you want them to do to you. _ ”

“Then stay out of my head!” He snaps defensively. 

“ _ You told me to go back to telepathy, _ ” they reply easily, leaning back against the refreshment table and closer to Grimm than Hornet would probably consider a ‘respectable distance’. Grimm glares at them and they take a slow drink of their wine before signing, (But if you want me to go back to signing I could talk about everything _ I  _ want to do to you.)

Grimm grabs all four of their wrists before they can continue, face burning. “I promised Hornet I wouldn’t get in trouble,” he nearly whines. 

“ _ She doesn’t have to know, _ ” their voice is like a purr in the back of Grimm’s head and he shudders. His temperature spikes. It had been so easy to ignore his heat when he wasn’t around his mates. 

“Gods, Shade… I…” He hesitates, about ready to give in. They reach up to pet the rose in his eye gently. He melts into their touch, dropping their wrists. 

_ “You smell intoxicating… _ ” They growl, stepping closer and wrapping their lower arms around his waist. He leans into them, body too hot, and the cold of their embrace makes him hiss. He nips at their neck, his own hands fisting in the fabric of their cape and pulling it away from their chest. They give his ass a firm squeeze and Grimm groans. He’s already hard and they slip their knee between his legs. 

Maybe...he could just get off right here like this and no one would notice...

“Is it… quiet here or just me?” He mumbles, dizzy and barely able to comprehend where they are. But he swears that it should be louder given they are still at a party.

“ _ Grimm _ , I swear to every Higher Being,” Hornet’s voice cuts through the air like her needle and he leaps back away from the Shade Lord like he had been shocked. 

“They started it!” He yelps, quickly trying to smooth out his own cloak and will his erection away. 

The Shade Lord gives an awkward shrug but their face is tinted with a purple blush as they tug their cape back around themselves.

“I don’t want to hear it! Both of you, inside  _ now _ , we’re going to begin soon.” 

-

The speech Hornet had prepared is a work of art. She is the most natural leader of them all and even Grimm finds himself proud of her choice in words. Hornet’s speech focuses on freedom and rebuilding, on not repeating any of the mistakes of her father, and on forming bonds and allies. The fact that Deepnest and the Hive are already united under Hornet is a good step and only shows how much of a diplomat she is.

The Shade Lord and Grimm positioned at the front of the Throne Room next to Hornet and the Hollow Knight. They know it’s for the intimidation factor. Hornet and the Hollow Knight are demigods attempting to rule a kingdom that had always been under the greedy hands of gods. Having two gods agree with the decision to crown the Hollow Knight only seems right. Just like Root and Wyrm, only now Void and Flame. The fact that Grimm is technically not a god on his own is a fact Hornet is very keen on overlooking. She’s however is very proud, and thankful, that Ghost gave up themself to make the Shade Lord as tolerable as they are. Although considering the God of Gods as a sibling is still something she is getting used to. Sometimes she forgets they aren’t truly Ghost. 

“Ambrosia, as the Pale King’s heir, the weight of ruling has always been yours to bare. Do you accept this burden?” 

The Hollow Knight kneels in front of her, horns parallel to the ground. Hornet nods and a guard holds out the silver crown on a cushion. She takes it carefully and slips it over their horns. It fits to their head, curing elegantly around their horns; the King’s Brand on the front matching the one burned into their chest. A single red gem is in the center, but whether it is for Hornet or Grimm, only the Hollow Knight knows. The crown is made of pale ore, crafted by the best mantis goldsmiths. Crystallized void hangs from the side of the crown and it’s wrapped in spider silk and hive cloth. The crown itself is a statement to the unity of the various parts of that have stood by Hollownest. 

“Rise and greet your Kingdom.” 

They stand slowly, turning to the crowd and Grimm feels his throat grow tight. The Hollow Knight bows to the crowd, low and humble, something the Pale King never dared to do, and the audience erupts into cheers. It is a show of compassion and equality. Even Grimm and The Shade Lord finds themselves clapping. The Hollow Knight turns their head, meeting Grimm’s gaze and they look so proud, so  _ happy _ . 

-

The feast is of a much smaller group in the banquet room. The rest of the guests have tables and food set up outside the palace to continue mingling before the ball. Those in the palace are high ranked nobles and royalty of the various villages and kingdoms from Hollownest’s neighbors and allies. The Hollow Knight is sat at the head of the table, with Grimm and the Shade Lord to their sides. Hornet is sat next to Grimm to keep a space between him and anyone who may be sensitive to his situation. Everyone is of high spirits and Grimm has had more than enough wine to be tipsy by the time the main course arrives. 

Between all the excitement and chatter, barely anyone is paying attention to their food. Grimm is invested in telling a dramatic story to one of the Hive Knights when he feels the first brush against his leg. He jumps slightly but quickly ignores it besides shooting a glare at the Shade Lord across from him. They look confused but they catch the Hollow Knight laughing silently out of the corner of his eye. 

Really. The Hollow Knight wants to play games now? Grimm pointedly ignores them, continuing on with his story. Hornet is talking with the Shade Lord and the Hollow Knight joins in. Having the Shade Lord around made it easier as they could translate for the Hollow Knight much faster than they could sign or write. No one questions when the Hollow Knight keeps their only hand under the table, after all they didn’t sign until recently and it’s slow with only one hand. The Shade Lord can translate their void whispers. 

Their claws drift across his thigh, tracing down to his knee and then back up. Grimm’s voice stutters only once. Neither of them pause in conversation as the Hollow Knight’s fingers slip between his legs. He’s not sure whether to pull away or scoot closer. Their claws pet his shell, tracing each line of his joints and Grimm refills his glass. He’ll blame the wine for his flustered face. His thighs are already slick from the Shade Lord’s teasing and they rub their thumb in a circle. The drastic temperature difference makes him want to rock his hips, desperate for something to cool his burning core. He manages to reign himself in, focusing on his words instead. 

His scent spikes when their fingers brush his cunt and Hornet shoots him a look. He gives a smile in apology and she just shakes her head. She doesn’t have any idea what her sibling is doing to him. He digs his own claws into the tablecloth. He doesn’t catch the look the Shade Lord and the Hollow Knight share but his breathing hitches when the Hollow Knight’s knuckles ghost against his cock as it starts to emerge. They pet his slit teasingly, not daring to push inside with how wet he is; they both know it will make an obscene sound. Grimm swallows down a groan, leaning forward and becoming more animated in telling his story. 

The Hollow Knight wraps their hand around his cock, thumb rubbing the tip, and Grimm’s hands shake as he quickly grabs his glass to take a large drink. His face is burning and he doesn’t even want to think about how strong his scent is right now to those who are sensitive to it. He inhales sharply to steady himself, picking at his food while his chat comes to a slow halt. 

Hornet, always the savior, picks up the pieces of the conversation. She thinks it’s just his heat getting to him and is more than willing to draw attention away from him. Grimm nearly rips the tablecloth when the Hollow Knight moves their fist around him. He glances at them and the void is pooling behind their mask, giving them a slight dark tint of a blush. They are watching the others talk but they meet Grimm’s gaze steadily. He blushes harder, thighs shaking, and looks back down at his plate. 

He’s too sensitive in their cool grip and he wants to thrust up into their hand. Their grip is too soft and he’s dripping onto his seat. They pet him slowly but keep their movements random enough to catch him off guard every time. They alternate squeezing and stroking and Grimm is afraid he might cum soon.

Servants arrive to retrieve their plates, swapping out the main course for dessert. Various fruits and sweets are placed on the table and the Shade Lord stands up to get both the Hollow Knight and Grimm a plate, setting one before each of them. Grimm nods quickly in thanks and the smirk that flashes on their fangs is too knowing. He jerks his gaze away, focusing intently on dipping some pound cake into the  warm chocolate. The Hollow Knight gives his cock a gentle squeeze and they rub the outside of his slit. Grimm’s hands shake as he brings his dessert to his mouth but he is determined to not let them see him falter. 

They know exactly when to pause their movements so that he can’t cum. Grimm isn’t sure if it’s good or bad at this point. He could probably hide an orgasm and then at least his heat would be cooled for a bit, right? He has no doubt that the Shade Lord is in his mind and sharing information with the Hollow Knight. He pops a strawberry into his mouth so that he can’t moan. 

The Shade Lord steals a piece of fruit from his plate and only then does he realize how much time has passed. He had been so focused on controlling himself that he hadn’t even noticed that the dinner was wrapping up. The Hollow Knight slows his teasing, dragging their claws across his inner thigh, wiping his own slick off. They leave claw marks on his thigh as they pull away and Grimm jumps at the sudden pain. He’s able to just barely cover it by reaching for his wine glass. He finishes his drink just as everyone is standing up to prepare for the ball.

The Hollow Knight holds out a hand to help him up. He takes it, trying not to think about how that same hand had just been wrapped around his cock. He stands awkwardly, making sure to pull his robes tight around his front, and steadies his shaking legs. 

The Shade Lord pats him on the back with a smirk as they make their way to the ballroom. Grimm replies with a low growl.

-

Dancing is a welcomed distraction for Grimm. It comes easy and naturally. And it’s no surprise given his reputation and now his scent that he has a long line of suitors who want to dance with him. He loves the attention he gets and the jealous looks of others is a wonderful bonus, especially when those jealous look come from the Shade Lord. 

He tries to fit everyone in with at least one short dance, weaving between the other couples elegantly, and getting a drink of wine in between. But it doesn’t take long before the Hollow Knight catches his gaze. They had been turning down dances left and right, Grimm had noticed. They had yet to dance with anyone and the other partygoers took notice too. Some blamed the fact that they are royalty and wouldn't dance with just anyone, others say they simply couldn't dance with one arm. 

But they cross the room quickly when they see Grimm at the drink table. 

When the new King of Hollownest bows to the Troupe Master, the rest of the room makes space in the center. Grimm smirks, taking their hand delicately and they lead him onto the floor. It’s a slower song and Grimm presses himself close. Everyone is acutely aware it is also the first dance partner Grimm has let lead him. The rumors about the heir and now king having a mate had always been circulating but seeing how at pace with each other they are with Grimm cements it in many of the onlookers minds.

“You are confirming their suspicions, Ambrosia,” he whispers against their shoulder. They look down at him, nuzzling the top of his head. Hornet would be pissed at the display of affection but she keeps quiet and joins them on the floor with the Shade Lord.

You can tell a lot from a couple based on how they dance, and the Hollow Knight and Grimm are comfortably in sync. It’s obvious now to everyone that they are close and the bond they share is strong. The rumors will go crazy in the morning. Grimm is always elegant in his movements, but there is something picture perfect about how he dances with the Hollow Knight. 

They rub his back under his cloak, unseen to anyone else, and Grimm pushes closer. The song speeds up and so do their movements as more bodies join the floor. Eyes are still on them but Grimm shudders as their hands explore his shell greedily from behind. Grimm hooks his leg around their hip as they dip him down, pressing their snout to his mouth in a mock kiss. His breath catches and before he can kiss back, he’s pulled back up. They spin around the dance floor a few more times before the Hollow Knight breaks apart from him to let him twirl. 

A new pair of hands catch his waist and the Hollow Knight let’s go of his hand, instead switching to dance with Hornet. He turns in his new partners grip, matching the Shade Lord’s smirk with his own.

Oh yes, this will be the talk of the town come morning. 

The dance between him and the Shade Lord is faster paced but just as in sync. Grimm can’t help but soak up the looks he’s getting, being passed from king to god. If anyone could have guessed the relationship he shared with the Hollow Knight from the dance, they can see the same thing in the movements he makes with the Shade Lord. Thinking about it makes him warm, heart swelling. He loves them both. 

The Shade Lord is rougher with their hands, guiding Grimm in the dance with a strong grip on his hips. Under his cloak, their claws dig in, kneading and petting every inch of shell. They squeeze his ass as they lean him down into a dip, nipping at his lip.

“You both are very needy…” Grimm manages despite his erratic breathing. 

“ _ Do you have any idea what you’re doing to us? _ ” Their fingers stray between his legs just briefly before move back up each plate of his spine. He shakes, nearly tripping over his own feet as they continue to dance.

“I am not doing it on purpose,” he counters as they move in another circle around the room, “We are simply very close.”

He can feel them rumble with a purr, “ _ I would love to be even _ closer _. _ ”

Grimm shudders, a small “ _ Oh _ ,” leaving him in a huff before he regains control. “The ball will be over in a few hours and we’ll make plans for after,” he whispers huskily. 

The Shade Lord seems to think this over, leading their dance towards the refreshments. But as they reach the edge of the dance floor, they tighten their grip on his waist. “ _ Hollow is already waiting. Let’s go. _ ”

“Wha-what?” He stammers as they tug him through the crowd and towards the exit. A few people give them looks but for the most part they weave between the groups effortlessly. Grimm’s mind whirls as he struggles to keep up with the Shade Lord’s pace. The two of them leave the ballroom through the side door that leads to the gardens. A few people are relaxing among the trees and flowers but the Shade Lord continues to drag him towards the back.

And just like the Shade Lord said, the Hollow Knight is standing there shifting awkwardly. Their face lights up when they see Grimm and they meet the two of them halfway. They immediately bump foreheads with Grimm, wrapping their arm around him in a tight hug. Grimm can’t help but chuckle.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, “Are we ditching the party?”

“ _ Can’t. Not yet _ ,” the Shade Lord’s voice is low in his mind, their hands still on his hips as he pulls his ass closer. The Hollow Knight picks Grimm up and he instinctively wraps his legs around their waist. He can’t help but rut against them slightly. 

“Are you two planning on fucking me out back while the party is still happening?” Grimm teases. He honestly expects them to both deny it and just torment him. Neither have ever been that brave. The Hollow Knight rolls their hips and Grimm can feel them already getting hard. The Shade Lord drags their teeth across his neck. “Wait…” Grimm pants, shaking, “You aren’t joking,” his face flushes but he can’t help the devilish grin that curls on his fangs. He swallows as the Shade Lord winds a hand between him and the Hollow Knight, petting his slit which is already starting to drip. 

“ _ This is Hollow’s party so they get first dibs, _ ” the Shade Lord whispers, licking the side of his neck. They press a finger into Grimm’s cunt, stretching him and he presses his face to the side of the Hollow Knight’s neck to muffle his sounds. 

“Hornet is going to kill me,” he says with a moan. The Hollow Knight laughs, backing up to sit down on the bench behind them. 

“ _ Turn around _ ,” the Shade Lord commands easily and Grimm scurries to obey, body on fire, and already too needy. He sits himself into the Hollow Knight’s lap with his back to them and their growing erection between his thighs. 

Grimm reaches down to stroke them and the Hollow Knight curls their arm around his waist to work on preparing Grimm as well. His cock slides out easily as they rub his cunt, more teasing than anything as they pointedly ignore pressing into him or petting his cock. The Shade Lord purrs and tilts Grimm’s head up to kiss him. Their tongue presses forcefully into his mouth and he nearly gags before pushing back against their tongue with his own. They kiss roughly and the Hollow Knight pushes two fingers into his cunt. Grimm’s hips jerk and he moans into the kiss, tightening his grip around the Hollow Knight’s cock as he jerks them off. They’re fully erect in only a few moments and Grimm is dripping steadily into their lap. 

The Shade Lord pulls away from the kiss, and Grimm rises himself up, lining the Hollow Knight’s cock up with his entrance.There is no need for foreplay after the night they’ve had. Grimm’s body is burning up and his cunt feels too empty. 

He lowers himself onto them slowly, letting himself take in every inch and quaking. The Hollow Knight holds his hip, snout pressed to his shoulder as they guide him down. They void in them rumbles hard enough to shake Grimm’s whole body. Once he’s flush against their lap, he sits there panting to catch his breath. The Hollow Knight growls impatiently, jerking their hips up sharply. Grimm groans, wrapping a arm around their neck as he grinds back down onto them. The Shade Lord isn’t much more patient, wrapping their claws around Grimm’s horn to tug his head towards their own cocks. He shudders, leaning forward hungrily and kissing one of their erections. The Hollow Knight moves under him, thrusting into him and each time hitting his gspot. Grimm uses a hand to wrap around the lower of the Shade Lord’s members and takes the top one into his mouth. 

It is  _ extremely difficult  _ to concentrate on sucking the Shade Lord off in any sort of even pace when the Hollow Knight is thrusting into him in all the right ways to make his vision blur. Grimm groans around them and they grab his horns and press themselves to the hilt in his mouth. He inhales sharply to prevent from gagging, his other hand tightening around their lower member. The Shade Lord purrs, pulling back and thrusting back into Grimm’s throat. They are able to keep in sync with the Hollow Knight’s thrusts and Grimm lets out helpless noises of pleasure. 

The Hollow Knight nuzzles his neck, hand reaching down to squeeze his cock. Grimm tries to steady himself from the overwhelming sensations but the Shade Lord doesn’t let up in fucking his throat. He cums with a groan, throat tightening around their cock and a pleased growl rumbles from the Hollow Knight behind him. Neither of them let up, though; and if anything they only get more rough. Grimm’s cunt clenches desperately as he shakes from overstimulation. He bounces in the Hollow Knight’s lap as the Shade Lord holds his head in place. He tries to keep his fist moving around the Shade Lord’s other cock but he’s a heat dazed disaster. The Shade Lord wipes a line of drool from his mouth and slows, just barely. 

At first Grimm can’t comprehend why but the Hollow Knight digs their claws into his hip and holds him down. They grind into him deep and hard and Grimm finds himself cumming for a second time. This time, however, the Hollow Knight follows him with their own orgasm. They fill him with cold void, body shuddering as they hold him tight. Grimm’s eyes roll back and they continue to thrust into him until they are milked completely dry by his tightening cunt. 

The Shade Lord hisses then, after the two of them finish, and chases their own release by pressing themself against the back of Grimm’s throat. Their knot is starting to swell and they push it past Grimm’s fangs with a sharp thrust. They’re thick heavy inside of his mouth and he sucks and hums around them as his other hand works the length of his second erection. Their knot force his jaw wide enough to ache but the addicting taste of their void encourages him. They can’t move much and depend on Grimm to finish them off. He wraps his tongue around their length, petting and licking. The overwhelming hotness of his mouth, along with his hand is all they need to see stars. They cum soon after, filling Grimm’s mouth and splattering his chest. He shivers in pleasure, the taste bringing on a third orgasm. He swallows down as much as he can with a hiss, pulling back to suck at their tip to make sure not a drop is wasted. 

The Shade Lord rubs his horns with appreciation, panting hard as they step back. Grimm slips off of the Hollow Knight’s lap with a wince, legs shaking. Void drips steadily down his legs and he shifts to try and hide it. 

(Hot spring?) The Hollow Knight signs, trying to rub out some of the stains on their robes. Hornet is going to be pissed if she sees what they’ve done to their clothes. And they sure can’t scrub the fabric clean with one hand. 

The Shade Lord chuckles. (I don’t think we can go back to the party like this.) Both the Shade Lord and Grimm are still semi-hard and, if anything, Grimm’s scent has reached a peak. It’s painfully obvious to even those not sensitive to his heat.

“I cannot believe I let you two do that,” Grimm mumbles, voice even more hoarse than usual. The Hollow Knight presses a mock kiss to his mouth, a low purr leaving them. They pick him up bridal style as he gives a loud protest and carries him through the bushes to the Hot Spring. 

The three of them know it’s going to be a long night. 

-

The next day, a loud knock on the door jerks the Hollow Knight awake. They sit up fast enough to get dizzy, dazed and half awake. Another knock makes them jump but the door opens before they can get out of bed. 

“You’ve been sleeping nearly all day and I know it’s not because of the party because you disappeared before the end of the ball,” Hornet is standing with her arms crossed in the doorway. Her voice is only slightly irritated. “Do you want breakfast or —” she pauses mid sentence as the Shade Lord groans and peeks up next to them, “Why is Shade in your bed.” She deadpans.

Grimm wiggles up from between the two of them, “I would like breakfast, yes,” he mumbles awkwardly.


End file.
